The present invention relates to a toolbox and, more particularly, to a toolbox that is easy to carry while meeting display purposes and allowing easy access to the bits received in the toolbox.
Conventional screwdrivers include tips of differing sizes and types corresponding to screws of differing sizes and types. To avoid inconvenient carriage and storage of various screwdrivers, a screwdriver including a shank for releasably coupling with one of a set of bits has been proposed, and the bits can be placed in a smaller toolbox for easy carriage and storage.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional toolbox including a base 1′ and a cover 2′. The base 1′ includes a plurality of grooves 11′ for receiving various bits 3′. The cover 2′ is made of transparent material and can be pivoted to a position closing the base 1′. A hook (not shown) is provided on an outer side of the base 1′ or the cover 2′ and can be hooked on a belt of a user for carriage. However, the bits 3′ are received in the grooves 11′ of the base 1′ in an upright manner, such that the toolbox has a large thickness and a large volume and is, thus, not easy to carry. Furthermore, the toolbox can not be placed upright, failing to provide display effect.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show another conventional toolbox including a base 4′ and a cover 5′. The base 4′ includes two bit seats 41′ pivotable relative to the base 4′. A plurality of bits 3′ is received in each bit seat 41′. A torsion spring 42′ is mounted to each bit seat 41′ and includes two ends respectively pressing against the base 4′ and the bit seat 41′. An end of the cover 5′ is pivoted to the base 4′ and can be moved between an open position and a closing position. The bit seats 41′ pivot when the cover 5′ is being closed, moving the bits 3′ to a horizontal position to reduce the thickness of the toolbox in the closed state. When the cover 5′ is opened, the bit seats 41′ are moved to an extended position under the bias of the torsion springs 42′, allowing removal of the bits 3′. However, the toolbox can not be placed upright when the cover 5′ is opened, failing to provide display effect. Furthermore, the torsion springs 42′ required for moving the bit seats 41′ to the extended positions cause an increase in the part costs and the assembling costs. Furthermore, the bit seats 41′ can not be moved to the extended positions when the torsion springs 42′ fatigue.